This invention relates generally to the field of picture hanging devices, and more particularly to a picture or plaque hanging aid.
It is common for people to decorate their homes, offices and the like with items such as pictures, paintings, plaques, flat sculptures and the like. Pictures, plaques and the like usually have a hanging means located on their back. Some pictures have small eye screws attached to each side of the picture frame and a hanging wire attached and stretched from one eye screw to the other. Other items such as plaques may have a central hanging bracket or tab with an anchor retaining aperture or other anchor retaining means located on the back. Some items such as flat wall sculptures may be irregular in shape and also have a hanging bracket mounted to the back. To hang the above mentioned items on a wall a person must temporarily hold the item against the wall in the desired location, place a mark on the wall corresponding to the top and, or bottom of the item as well as placing a mark at the left and, or right edges of the item. The person must then measure the location of the hanging bracket or, in the case of a picture hanging wire, must measure the location of the spot where the wire is tensioned as it will be when the picture is in the hung position with respect to the top and or bottom of the item being hung. Then the person must that same distance from the top and or the bottom marks that have been scribed on the wall and place a mark on the wall to indicate the height location of the anchor placement. A similar process must be performed when finding the center with respect to the left and right side of the item to be hung. Irregular shaped plaques or pieces of flat sculpture are even harder to measure and mark. The above described method of measuring the anchor hanging location on the back of a picture or plaque and the measuring and marking of the wall where the item is to be hung is quite time consuming and tedious. When the item to be hung is irregular in shape it is even more difficult and time consuming to make the proper measurements.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a picture or plaque hanging aid that helps a person to quickly determine the exact location of where to place a nail, hook or other anchoring device once the picture or plaque location is determined.
Another object of the invention is to provide a picture or plaque hanging aid that marks the spot where a nail, hook or anchor is to be placed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a picture or plaque hanging aid that is easily adaptable to any size or shape of item to be hung.
A further object of the invention is to provide a picture or plaque hanging aid that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Picture or Plaque Hanging Aid comprising: a length of stretchable elastic band, a rigid hook fixedly attached to each end of said band, and a bead frictionally mounted to said elastic band so that said bead can be slid to any portion of said band and remain in place when released.